


Undress

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [8]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans down, pressing his smirk into Kaoru’s ear and Tamaki gives another weak protest that makes no sense. “So after I told you to be yourself, your best idea is to have me undressing you on tape?” He whispers lowly so that only Kaoru can hear him.</p><p>The boy gasps surprised but recovers quickly and a grin curves his lips. “What, don’t you like it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyouya is speaking on the phone with a potential client, walking from one side to the other. Kaoru watches him silently, eyeing the moving lips and the pleased smile that lets him know the man is offering a really good amount of money for the painting. Then, he observes the painting in question, the one he fell in love with the moment he set foot inside this place. The readheaded woman seems sad in his eyes while Kyouya exudes an eerie gleefulness that comes with a lot of money, the hair dances around the pink figure and this is the first time Kaoru wishes for the woman to not be covered by that violet sheet or her own scarlet hair.

He sighs and sees Kyouya seal the deal, satisfied. He shakes his head and wants to protest, but it’s not his place to complain and even if he has been taking care of the Host Club’s finance, money for Kyouya’s side businesses is still scarce – and God knows Kyouya won’t stop having those side businesses if only to impress his father sometime along the way.

The older student hangs up and quickly scribbles some information in the black notebook resting on the desk all the way to the other side of the room. Kaoru smiles one last nostalgic smile at the woman, hoping he could have seen her eyes.

“Good money?” He asks, not excited at all. Kyouya notices his gloomy aura and wrinkles his nose but nods nonetheless. “I’m gonna miss her.”

“I’ll ask Tachibana to take a picture for you.” It’s all the comfort Kyouya offers before sitting beside the younger twin again. “Where were we?”

Kaoru pretends to think for a bit and dives in for a light peck. “Here.” He says, presenting his own notebook with his administrative work for the club. “We’re still paying those clothes for the last cosplay and we’re supposed to buy a few new teacup sets at the begging of the next month. We shouldn’t spend too much.” He advices and Kyouya nods, watching the numbers and tiny notations the boy has written here and there.

“Tell that to Tamaki though.” Kaoru snickers and it makes Kyouya smile. “No, don’t laugh.” He tells him with a strict voice. “I’m being serious here. You need to tell that to Tamaki yourself, you’re the one who’s in charge of that part now.”

“What?” Kaoru whimpers and pouts adorably, batting his eyelashes.

“Oh please, stop it. It doesn’t work on me.” Kyouya mumbles, putting the notebook on the coffee table and leaning his whole back against the couch, casually pushing his glasses up his nose. Kaoru breaks into a wicked grin and comes closer, breath mingling and, erasing all traces of said grin, sticks his bottom lip out, eyes becoming glassy. “No.” What exactly he’s denying, Kyouya’s not sure anymore.

“Please?” He begs brushing their mouths together. “Milord will get all whiny and sad and I’m not good at handling him.”

Kyouya arches an eyebrow, moving away an inch to put the tiniest distance and get the teasing lips to stop touching his. “What makes you think _I’m_ good at handling him?”

“You are.” Kaoru smiles. “You’re good at everything, remember?”

“Point taken.” The boy brightens and Kyouya’s smile darkens. “It’s still your work to talk to Tamaki about the budget.” He supplies finally, making Kaoru narrow his eyes and move away enough to take his notebook and shove it in his backpack that’s lying on the floor right beside the couch.

“Fine.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I’ll talk to him.”

“And while you’re at it, you can think of a way to actually earn more money for when Tamaki starts pestering you for some extravagant new cosplay idea.” And Kyouya smiles dangerously sweet at him. “Which will be soon enough.”

“ _Fine_.” Kaoru rasps out. “I’ll think of something.” And he sticks his tongue out before reaching for his mobile phone. It is kind of late and he should at least text Hikaru to tell him he’ll be coming home soon. Probably. “Ack. Run out of battery.” He taps the device insistently but the screen is completely dark. “Can I borrow your charger?”

“Sure. It’s on the bedside table.” Kyouya says, pointing levelly at the door surrounded by shelves.

“You have a bedroom there?” Kaoru questions, genuinely surprised. Kyouya nods, deadpan expression in place. “Uh. Okay. Thanks.”

The bedroom is nothing impressive, just a big – _huge_ , let’s be honest – comfy-looking bed, a bedside table, a small desk and closet at one side and an attached bathroom at the other side; Kaoru snorts, he could never ever allow himself such a tiny wardrobe. And there are two other paintings, two smoky shadowy figures in black and all kinds of gray. One figure is clearly Tamaki, lean and tall, hunching over a black stain that’s actually a piano. The other seems a well-dressed woman ball-room dancing alone in a cloud of sorts but Kaoru can’t be really sure so he moves forward to search for the phone charger, leaving the interpretations of those paintings for another time.

He rummages through the first drawer until he finds the item and makes sure to plug his mobile phone quickly, waiting a few seconds to turn it on again. While he waits a moment longer for the phone to properly function he grins like the little devil he is and goes back to the drawer trying to find something incriminating or fun.

Kaoru blushes profusely when his hands and eyes land on the almost-hidden objects, his mouth going slack and eyes wide.

“Did you find it?” Comes Kyouya’s voice from the door.

Kaoru clears his throat and takes the little square box, he turns around aiming for a sultry grin but he fails and looks like a deer caught in the headlights who’s actually trying to discern if it’s a good or a bad situation for him. The other arches an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on the condoms box in his hand; instead, he leans against the doorframe, slightly bored and uninterested.

“What’s this?” Kaoru asks more out of instinct than anything else. “Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren’t you?” And he feels the cheeky tinge coming back to him, he’s not a Hitachiin for anything. “Didn’t know you were a boy scout, always ready, huh.” Kyouya shrugs. “There’s also a bottle of lubricant in there.” Kaoru finishes, the blush has not exactly subsided.

“That’s Tachibana’s doing.” Kaoru doesn’t know if he wants the Earth to open up and swallow him or simply drop dead right there from the embarrassment and leave it to Kyouya to explain the whole ordeal. “May I remind you that he walked in on us kissing the other day?”

He swallows against the lump in his throat. “Kissing and… and _this_.” He waves the box in his hand wildly to emphasize. “Are two different things.”

“Indeed. But they worry like that so I’m not surprised they sneaked in protection for my personal use, just in case.”

 _They_.

Kaoru thinks of three intimidating adults like Tachibana, Aijima and Hotta buying condoms and lube in some random commoners store with shining eyes and the emotion a proud parent would have because _the young master is growing up_. That is so messed up he wants to laugh. He’s too mortified to do so though.

Kyouya sighs while walking towards him, takes the box and puts it back into the drawer like it’s not a big deal. “Did you find the phone charger?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“You know those items mean nothing, right?” Kaoru tilts his head a bit and opens his mouth but doesn’t reply and instead inspects Kyouya a moment longer. “What I’m trying to say is that those items are not in any way meant to pressure you or send you a message, okay? They’re just there and that’s it.”

“I know.” He answers, smile mysteriously tender.

Kyouya coughs, hand hiding his chin and mouth. “In fact, I’d rather we wait for that.”

“Oh.” Kaoru pauses. “Um, sure. I’m not planning on jumping you now that I know you own condoms and lube, so.” His smile turns more natural. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Of course.” Kyouya nods but they keep looking at each other, testing the atmosphere.

Kaoru smiles somewhat shyly and it feels like they’re back to dancing around _this_ , whatever it is that they exactly feel. Because they’re both accused of being smart and intuitive and yet, sometimes they have a hard time reading the other – or comprehending what all the signals mean.

And when they haven’t even spoken about love, sex seems too far out of reach right now.

Kyouya nods once more since he has nothing better to do. He opens his mouth ready to come up with something to change the direction this conversation has taken but loud music shuts him up.

“Oh. My phone.” Kaoru comments, slightly confused. And he picks it up, the device still plugged in. “Hello.” A desperate voice speaks quickly from the other side. “Hey Hikaru.” The smile goes back to its usual nature, easy and a tinge of devilish in it. “Yes, I’m still with Kyouya-senpai. My phone went dead, I wasn’t ignoring your calls.” A mumbled protest. “Sorry. Yeah, I’ll be heading home soon.” Hikaru says something more that has Kaoru rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes. We’ll talk once I get home. Goodbye.” And he hangs up unceremoniously.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. It’s just Hikaru overreacting as usual.” He dismisses with a hand gesture, turning off the phone and unplugging it.

Kaoru doesn’t put it back in the drawer though and Kyouya doesn’t even blink at that – it’s only logical, he thinks casually, walking away to give Kaoru some space to walk out of the room as well.

They don’t look at each other as Kaoru finishes picking up his things and bagging them while Kyouya goes back to his notebook and makes sure the buyer’s information is still where he wrote it. It’s kind of awkward but in a way that they will laugh at it at some point in the future, probably. Kaoru cracks a smile, thinking about them laughing at this years later, after they were actually intimate – but for now, it’s awkward as hell.

“Can Tachibana drive me home?” Kaoru asks.

“No. But Hotta can, if that’s fine with you.” Kyouya offers, closing the notebook and piercing the other with a meaningful look.

“Sure. Thanks.” He smiles bright and full and for a moment Kyouya is left struck in the same spot.

He retains the revelation there, at the tip of his tongue and at the back of his brain, incapable of actually voice his thoughts properly. “I’ll call him for you.” Kyouya says instead and extracts his mobile phone to apparently send a text message. After no more than a few seconds, a knock on the door announces Hotta ready to take Kaoru to the Hitachiin Residence. “There.”

“Thanks.” Kaoru repeats, back to that insolent smile typical of him and his brother. “I can’t believe how well-behaved they are.” He jokes.

“Shut up and be grateful.” Kyouya counteracts with fake annoyance but comes closer nonetheless and leaves a kiss on Kaoru’s lips.

The redheaded boy tangles his arms around his neck, demanding a more passionate kiss and Kyouya is more than happy to oblige. They ignore the second knocking for as long as they can hold their breath and keep kissing.

“I should go.” Kaoru says, breathless and slightly flushed.

“You should.”

And neither moves.

“Young master?” Comes Hotta’s restrained voice and another round of knocks, this time a little softer.

Kaoru takes a step back, laughter bubbling up in his throat at the timid way the bodyguard is decidedly avoiding stepping over certain boundaries.

“I should go.” Kaoru repeats and Kyouya nods at him, smile curving his lips quite attractively.

“Come in.” He orders out loud and when the door opens, he adds: “Take him to the Hitachiin Residence, please.”

“Yes, sir.” Kaoru hears before he sees the suited man. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“That’d be all.” Kyouya clarifies and turns around, going back to the desk.

Kaoru is left to his own devices, following Hotta out of the building and into the car. It’s funny how they don’t usually say goodbye but he can’t say he minds, it leaves him with a certain fluttery trepidation and willingness to see Kyouya again as soon as possible.

He gets in the car without uttering a sound, idly wondering if the Ootori feels the same when they part ways.

*

*

Haruhi squints her eyes a bit and pierces Kaoru with a somewhat incriminating glare, studying him from her spot.

“No.” She finally declares with utmost certainty and no room for doubts in her tone.

Kaoru’s begging eyes get bigger, glassy and sad, and his lower lip pouts prominently as if he were a child being denied the most incredible toy ever.

“Please.” He says softly, joining his hands in something akin to a prayer’s position. “ _Please_.” He tries again.

Haruhi snorts, unperturbed. Hikaru, at arms lengths of them both, pulls a face, hands twitching involuntarily – he knows that pleading voice and it drives him mad at best and completely somber at worst.

The classroom is empty except for them, lunch hour spent by most in the cafeteria but today these three stay here eating the huge lunch box Haruhi has cooked for them. She’s sitting on her assigned desk, Kaoru standing in front of it and Hikaru half sitting, half reaching out towards them.

“No.” Haruhi insists and stuffs her mouth with a spoonful of rice. “If you need a favor from the Film Club, ask them yourself.”

Kaoru sighs a long-suffering sigh and shakes his head, molding back to his usual self although his smile is still asking Haruhi for mercy.

“I can’t.” He offers, a hand rubbing the nape of his neck. “I really can’t.”

“That jerk.” Hikaru spits with disdain in an imitation of a discreet whisper and goes back to fully sitting, draping himself over the desk table.

“Why?”

“Uh…”

“Because they hate us. Me and Kaoru. And the rest of the Host Club to be honest.” Hikaru is quick to reply.

She tilts her head, not buying it, and Hikaru groans and snaps his head away.

“The new President of the Club.” Kaoru explains, calmer and unfazed. “He’s the one who doesn’t like us one bit. Not us, not the rest of the hosts.” He half smiles mischievously and nods to himself, resting his hands on Haruhi’s desk. “But _you_.” He starts. “Arakawa-senpai likes you just fine.”

“Tch. _Senpai_.” Hikaru snorts the honorific, implying said boy doesn’t deserve it.

Haruhi swallows down what she was eating and looks right through Kaoru, trying to discern exactly why the senpai doesn’t like them. “What did you do?” She asks and Hikaru looks visibly mad and frustrated at this.

Kaoru laughs melodically but it sounds fake and hollow and Haruhi knows that laugh, it’s the one Kaoru uses without reservation, only when he can’t truly laugh and showing any other emotion apart from half-assed humor would mean reveal too much of himself.

“We may have changed his experimental film for a porn.”

Hikaru snickers at his brother’s words.

Haruhi stops and watches. She notices how Kaoru looks too unrepentant, not bothered in the least by the prospect of ruining someone else’s project. “That’s not nice of you.” She chastises and Kaoru nods obediently, Hikaru protests soundlessly at their side.

“Will you help me then?”

She chews thoughtfully and swallows slowly, weighting down her options. “No, I won’t.” And her smile has a tinge of malice that wasn’t there before she knew the twins. “That guy is creepy. Even more than Nekozawa-senpai, and that’s saying a lot.” Hikaru laughs wholeheartedly and proclaims it’s true. “What about Kyouya-senpai? Isn’t he the one who prepares all that’s needed for our club?”

“Exactly.” Comes the accusing tone from Hikaru, who rests his cheek on his open palm, and he dissects his twin unceremoniously.

“I’m in charge of this now, okay?” He says defensively and Hikaru rolls his eyes. “I’m doing this on my own, I can’t ask Kyouya-senpai for help. Please, Haruhi, you’re my only hope.” He throws himself at her, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head, mimicking a crying fit of anguish. “You’re my last and only hope!” He exclaims making her impossibly annoyed. “I need that projector and I know you can convince Arakawa-senpai to let us use it for free!”

“Ugh. Stop it.” Haruhi objects, warily swatting Kaoru away. “I’m not doing it, sorry.” She comments once Kaoru has moved away, twisting her mouth in a scolding scowl. “It’s your own fault. Should be more careful with the pranks you pull.”

“Really.” Hikaru speaks up, unhappy and crosses his arms over his chest but doesn’t explain himself better.

The weird and unusual contempt against this Arakawa guy makes her suspicious and she directs a look at Kaoru, questioning silently. However, he doesn’t offer anything else and sits back on his place, a hauntingly bored smile curving his lips.

*

A sea of yellow dresses gives their goodbyes to Tamaki, blushing cheeks and parted lips, eyes bright and hopeful of one last adoring gesture from the Host King. He doesn’t disappoint and pink petals start to dance in the air, a sweet fragrance filling the atmosphere.

“I will wait here for my princess to come back and look for me, since I can’t do much else than wish for her safe return to my arms with my heart at her disposal.” He says, voice romantically nostalgic, and he strikes a pose – kind of dramatic, but it has the girls swooning and squealing with pure bliss. “Please come back for me.” He asks in a pleading tone.

The doors of the Third Music Room finally close due to a mere push from Mori and the smiles drop down a notch, everyone still smiles but it’s not as forced and it’s not as exuberant. Tamaki toys with the rose in his hands and nods at Mori who walks right by him.

“Good job, everyone.” He cheers and gives a thumb up in their general direction. No one bats an eye.

They’re all around Kyouya’s desk, Haruhi serving him and Hani tea, Mori stands right beside his cousin and the twins are at Haruhi’s side, speaking to each other in hushed tones, arms intertwined. It warms Tamaki’s heart.

He allows himself an affectionate smile and goes to them.

“Kyouya!” He calls, noticing there’s a third cup on the table, surely for him. “I have a new idea fo—” A raised hand shuts him up. He blinks at the boy attached to said hand and waits for an explanation.

The hand makes a fist with the index extended and at last, it points towards the twins. “Kaoru takes care of the budget now. You should talk to him about new ideas.” Kyouya’s voice cuts through the foggy happiness in his mind.

Kaoru wears an expression of utter perplexity at Tamaki finding out and the blond just stares. Hikaru takes a step away, finding Mori’s eyes for an instant and then hooking his arm with Haruhi.

“Kaoru?” He questions and looks from Kyouya to the twin.

“Yes.” Kyouya nods and smiles a bit too darkly for Tamaki’s taste. “And he has something to tell you.”

“Ooouh.” Hani mumbles, delighted and amused. Mori shoots him a look that goes unnoticed.

“Something to tell me?”

Kaoru’s eye twitches. “Ah. Well, yes.” He aims for a bashful smile. “Since I’ve been preparing the budget, I’ve been noticing we spend too much…” Tamaki nods excitedly like he understands where this is going. “So I thought maybe we should stop doing cosplays for a while and you know, save some money… maybe…” In the end he just laughs nervously.

There’s a second of silence and then the air is pierced by a shrieking and loud _noise_.

“What?!” Tamaki protests and gives Kaoru a dirty look. “Why?! We’ve never had to stop doing my awesome ideas for the club! We never had financial problems!” He turns his puppy dog eyes to Kyouya. “Motheeeeer…” He drawls childishly and Hikaru tenses because Kaoru doesn’t and he should be bothered by Tamaki’s behavior.

“Kyouya-senpai never told you but the Host Club is usually on red numbers, you know? I think I’m not asking too much when I’m asking you to save money instead of going for outrageously expensive cosplays.” Kaoru sounds incredibly calm and mature.

For a moment Haruhi and Hani show their amazement, and he gets an appreciative hum from Mori.

“You tell him bro.” Hikaru says under his breath and Mori breaks into a tiny smile.

“Kyouya!” Tamaki protests again.

“Drink your tea, Tamaki.” The Shadow King offers in a deadpan tone and Hikaru feels his blood boil at the fact that Kyouya isn’t supporting Kaoru’s statement with all the authority he possesses.

The other obeys, sulking and pouting but taking the teacup with careful long fingers. A sip after, Hani is observing the exchange even more interested than before with Mori’s gaze surveying Hikaru’s reactions as much as Kaoru’s and Kyouya’s.

“But my idea—” Tamaki starts again and a huff from Hikaru shuts him up. “If Kyouya can manage the expenses, I don’t understand why Kaoru can’t.” He continues, obviously offended now by the prospect of not having the Host Club mounting amazing shows for some time.

“Because he’s not fucking the Shadow King!” Hikaru nearly shouts and it takes a moment to sink in and Hani’s interest turns into something like unadulterated entertainment at the slip of the tongue.

Mori blinks, incredulous at what he heard. Haruhi gasps, in the verge of choking with her own surprise tangled in her throat. Kyouya remains expressionless while Kaoru and Tamaki go all red in the face.

“Hikaru.” Mori utters, grave voice and a bit of mental support embedded in the name.

“I mean that Kaoru isn’t the fucking Shadow King, dear God.” The older Hitachiin grumbles, flustered too. “I mean that Kaoru can’t do the same miracles that Kyouya-senpai did, so stop complaining Milord!”

The color in Kaoru’s cheeks doesn’t diminish and Hani thinks it’s adorable. However, he sips his tea and decides to watch Tamaki’s reaction.

“But…” And the protest dies down, eyes glassy and full of infantile sadness, flush not gone completely.

“Don’t worry.” Kyouya speaks up, closing his laptop and giving a reassuring smile so rare that it has Tamaki brightening up instantly. Hikaru tenses up again without really wanting to. Mori re-thinks his stance. “I’m sure Kaoru will find a way to earn more money so you can make that idea of yours a reality. Just wait. Right, Kaoru?”

He nods stiffly and offers a smile that’s not completely relaxed but it’s not fake either. “I’m doing my best.” He says like an obedient student.

“Or you could think up less expensive plans too.” Hikaru adds as an afterthought, tightening his hold of Haruhi’s arm.

*

*

Hikaru finds himself fumbling with the seats and tables that need to be re-organized after business hours, as they call them. Haruhi and Mori are taking care of the dirty plates and cups while Hani decides to help by finishing the cakes that were left uneaten.

The older Hitachiin keeps mumbling to himself, irritated by Kaoru and Kyouya having meetings about the Host Club’s finance and Tamaki mysteriously going early – like he’s still mad because Kaoru asked him to not spend money in his ridiculous ideas. It’s not as if Kaoru isn’t trying his hardest and the normal activity hasn’t decreased exactly. It’s got more to do with the fact that Kyouya is too efficient and too quiet about what he really does and doesn’t.

He throws himself face first on the sofa at Hani’s side, exhausted after managing to arrange all the furniture back in its supposed place. The older student pats his head understandingly and offers him cake that he refuses with a shake of his head.

“Tired?” Haruhi asks, coming from the kitchenette with Mori in tow. She’s drying her hands and after she’s done, Mori grabs the towel to do the same.

“Yes.” Hikaru says and it sounds so grumpy to his own ears that he presses his face against the comfy cushion.

“Still upset?” Mori questions. It’s not invasive but the tone speaks of immense knowledge of cause.

“Yeah.” Hikaru replies, voice muffled. Haruhi watches Hani pet Hikaru’s hair affectionately and she can’t suppress a smile. “I don’t get why Milord made such a fuss about saving money for a while.” He groans and a second after, mewls at the attention Hani is giving him.

“Are you upset with Kyo-chan?” Hani asks tenderly and that makes Haruhi doubt what she knows so far.

Hikaru stays strangely quiet and motionless. “A bit.” He confesses at last. “He should have supported Kaoru’s side more vehemently.” But he sounds reasonable and Haruhi gets what he’s saying. She kind of agrees with him.

“Is there something we can help them with?” Haruhi feels the shiver run down her spine as Mori utters the question.

Hikaru doesn’t take the bait with as much enthusiasm as expected, which relaxes her some. “Kaoru has an idea.” He explains, lifting his head and requesting Hani to keep petting his hair for a moment longer. The senpai complies, he and Mori smiling fondly at the older twin. “But it involves getting the projector from the Film Club for free.”

“Ah.” It’s all Mori comments, a negative tinge polluting the usual sound of agreement.

Incredibly, Hikaru doesn’t bring up the fact that Kaoru begged Haruhi to interact with the President of said club to get the projector.

“Okay.” She says, noticing Hani’s minutely somber face. “I get why the guy is mad at the twins. But the whole club? What happened?”

“Hika-chan and Kao-chan changed his experimental film for a porn.” Hani tells her in an amused and confidential voice as if that incident explains it all.

It’s not rare for Hani to seem cheerful about a lot of things that probably shouldn’t; however, his tone is somewhat dark for his usual harmless gleeful excitement.

“And you’re all okay with it?”

Mori makes a face that says he’s not entirely opposed to what they did but still, yes, she’s right, it was wrong.

Hikaru snorts and goes back to burying his face, this time against Hani’s thigh.

“Ara-chan isn’t a nice person either.” Hani depicts. Haruhi absorbs every detail she can perceive. “He said not so nice things about Tama-chan.” He concludes with the seriousness of someone who’s about to make a threat.

Hikaru makes a pained sound but doesn’t object to his senpai’s words.

Her mouth forms an _O_ , mildly baffled for a heartbeat. Nonetheless, she recovers quickly and smiles in kind; of course, that explains a lot. The twins – the whole club to be honest – being protective of Tamaki fills her chest with unexplainable butterflies that she can’t name. Hani looks right through her, sensing her proud feelings and he nods, smiling truthfully at her.

Mori ruffles her hair, giving her an appreciative smile. Like she’s finally let in into some kind of secret communication channel that focuses on the precious interactions the hosts have with each other. It’s scary and new and it brings awareness to her, because now she’s understanding that everything they do here might affect the others and some of them are watching and dissecting their actions.

Her senpais are so perceptive and loyal and _selfless_.

She sighs. “I’ll help then.”

*

*

Kyouya knew it would be this way since the moment he arranged meeting Kaoru in the Hitachiin Residence as soon as he was done with the selling of his painting. However, an impossible Hikaru being there is getting to a whole new level of annoying.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to ignore the older twin, currently monopolizing Kaoru by the means of playing with his free hand, hugging him, deliberately sitting too close, murmuring inside jokes to his ear.

It’s amazing how Kaoru doesn’t react in the least, too used to Hikaru’s closeness.

“…and I thought maybe we could open one afternoon for only male customers?” Kaoru offers, smiling shyly. He’s convinced he will succeed somehow to make the Host Club earn more money.

Kyouya arches an eyebrow just in time to see Hikaru make a double take.

“What?” His twin demands and it’s the first time he actually injects himself into the conversation.

“Just that.” He shrugs but it doesn’t go unnoticed the way Hikaru is oh so reticent. “I heard from Makoto that a lot of guys are really intrigued and would like to visit the club. They’re just worried about their public image. So an only male day would be ideal, they all could keep the secret of who was there and who wasn’t.”

Kyouya stores the idea, intending to ask Renge’s opinion on the topic. Kaoru may have something there. He remembers all the boys gathered around the storage closet they were trapped in that time and a lot of them had curiosity burning in their eyes.

“No.” Hikaru blurts out, tugging Kaoru’s hand and scowling.

And that makes Kyouya scowl too. Does Hikaru know something he doesn’t?

“We wouldn’t have to play the brotherly love act.” He says, squeezing the hand in his grasp. “Probably.” He adds after a moment.

“I hope you have some contacts because I don’t think they will show up if they’re not sure a few others will be there too.” Kyouya mentions slowly, tapping his pen against the notebook resting on his knees.

“Um… Bossanova?”

“Sure. Go for the student with no male friends that basically scares everyone within a six feet radius from him.” He answers humorlessly sarcastic.

“That was mean.” Kaoru whispers to no one in particular and sighs, frustrated and tired.

Hikaru presses himself harder at his side.

It’s weird. He’s not marking his territory, he’s not exactly angry at Kyouya, he’s not (actively) trying to make him uncomfortable or jealous, he’s not really interested on the topic at hand – not at least until the all male customers day was mentioned. And yet, here he stays. Kyouya doesn’t understand Hikaru’s tactic here. After all, Kyouya knows for a fact that Hikaru supports this relationship – most of the time, that is. Then what is going on?

For an instant, his heart freezes and he worries about Kaoru telling Hikaru he found condoms and lube in his bedside table. His heart starts to beat faster now, he tries to send some sanity to his thoughts because obviously if that would have been the case, Hikaru would be going incoherently violent. Which he’s not. So that’s not it. Still, the bittersweet taste of knowing Hikaru can access to such private information pierces a whole in the back of his mind.

He wills himself to stay quiet and don’t stray into that dangerous path.

“You should talk to Kuze-senpai. He and his friends might want to come visit.” Hikaru voices loudly enough for him to hear but not exactly trying to start an argument. It’s more like a childish insult directed at him.

It doesn’t make sense.

Kaoru snorts half amused and bumps his shoulder with Hikaru’s, both smiling wickedly.

“I don’t think so.” He pinches the bridge of his nose again. This is going nowhere. “You need to think of something else.”

“Well, there’s a guy who works with our mother that can lend me cowboy costumes for free…”

Hikaru nods absentmindedly at his brother’s words like he’s far away, not even listening now.

Kyouya only wants to groan in frustration. “No.”

*

“You lack self-preservation, you know that, right?” Hikaru starts as soon as they’re alone in their room.

Kaoru laughs at him and sits by his side on the floor. “Really?” Hikaru shoots him a look of annoyance. “Well, self-preservation isn’t a trait that’s usually associated with Hitachiins so I think I’m fine.”

It’s almost funny how Hikaru only notices this about him just now that it’s not directed at him. Kaoru has always lacked self-preservation and has moved all his efforts towards his twin – and now, somehow mindlessly, involuntarily, towards Kyouya too. It’s not something he wants to ponder about, it just happened and that’s it.

His brother shakes his head and pushes him out of the way to stand up. “Are you purposely obtuse or what? We may be reckless but a certain preservation instinct is needed. And since you started this ridiculous _thing_ with Kyouya, you definitely have forgotten about your survival skills.” He reaches out his hand for Kaoru to take.

The younger twin doesn’t and inspects Hikaru’s eyes, not sure what _thing_ he means exactly.

“You’re opposed to this. I get it.” He replies, standing on his own and ignoring the offered hand.

“I’m not opposed...” Hikaru groans and watches Kaoru go towards the desk. “It’s just kind of irrational.”

“What exactly?” He doesn’t turn around but hears the edge in Hikaru’s breathing. “Helping Kyouya-senpai or liking him?”

“Both.”

Kaoru pretends he doesn’t know Hikaru likes Kyouya just fine, the fact that he likes him differently has nothing to do with it.

“Okay.” He nods and busies himself re-arranging a load of papers, fingers grazing his sketch book and longing for it. He leaves it on the far side of the desk, away from all the other papers. “You’re not helping me.”

Hikaru groans again and stomps heavily until he stands right behind Kaoru. “You know I am.” He snakes his arms around his brother’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Let me worry like an older brother should.”

Kaoru leans into the touch. “Minutes.” He accuses. “Only because of minutes.” Minutes were all it took so it’s not a valid argument, he knows. Hikaru nuzzles his neck affectionately and it tickles, he squirms a bit but his smile never falters. “What’s the matter? Would you tell me?”

“Nothing.” Hikaru lies knowing that his brother can tell. “Kyouya.” He says after a heartbeat, scowling mildly. “You.” He mumbles then.

“Me?” Kaoru repeats in disbelief.

“Us?” He supplies, burying his face into the spot where neck meets shoulder.

Kaoru’s body shakes with amused contained laughter. “Us.”

“Your idea of bringing male customers.” Hikaru babbles.

The younger twin blinks as red-ish hair gets in his line of vision. “Jealous? Really?” More hair in his eyes as Hikaru shakes his head in a negative answer. “Then what? You’ve been acting a bit strange. Would you tell me what’s the matter?”

“There’s no matter.” Hikaru positively sounds like a spoilt child. “Just that you’re an absolute fool.”

A stack of papers fall down soundlessly except for the _swish swish_ kind of whisper it emits. Kaoru doesn’t move to try and catch them and neither does he move to pick them up, indulging in the warm of his brother’s body despite the ridiculous conversation they’re having.

“It seems like a good idea to me. Kasanoda and Nekozawa-senpai already book their preferred hosts once in a while. Why can’t we spread that males are also encouraged to come by?”

Hikaru laughs throwing his head back and pulls away after a heartfelt guffaw. “Nekozawa?” He arches an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Of course.” Kaoru replies instantly, smirk curving his lips.

It seems that things settle at this, even when Hikaru doesn’t bring up what’s bothering him. Kaoru elaborates in his mind that Hikaru’s irritation must be mostly a consequence of their spending less time together and trying to make it work although it is _so_ hard. It’s a mix between happiness at growing up and bitterness at the differences in the new routine.

“He books Milord?”

Kaoru nods humming thoughtfully and eyeing the mess of papers on the floor. “Weird, isn’t it?” He offers.

Hikaru follows his line of vision and when it lands on the scattered sheets he turns around and taking his mp3 player, he’s out of the room.

“And you want to bring more of those freaks to the Host Club!” The older twin calls while closing the door.

He doesn’t exactly want _that_. He glares at the door trying to convey how much he needs to have a useful idea but deflates quickly after. What did he get himself into now?

*

*

Tamaki inches closer towards Hikaru and gives him a measured smile, testing the reception. The boy looks at him, calmer than expected and tilts his head, offering the seat next to his.

On a near table, Haruhi, Kaoru, Makoto and Chisuzu are studying. Somehow, Hikaru ended up sitting at another table, watching the rest of the library with bored eyes. Tamaki takes the chance and accepts the offer, leaving his books on the table soundlessly. He wants to make sure the others won’t see him just yet – although it’s hard for the Host King to go unnoticed.

“Is Kaoru upset with me?” He whispers, opening a book and hiding himself from the others behind it.

Hikaru snorts, doodling something on his notebook but failing to take lightly the worry in Tamaki’s tone. “I don’t think so.”

“What about you?” He asks, leveling Hikaru with his most pitiful begging look.

The older twin sighs as softly as he can but smiles nonetheless. “Not really.” Tamaki’s whole face lights up. “You should apologize to Kaoru though. You were hurtful with your little tantrum.”

It should be funny coming from Hikaru, who throws tantrums on a daily basis too. However, Tamaki nods dutifully, taking in strides the advice.

“I am sorry. I don’t want to ruin our friendship after I fixed it at Mori-senpai’s countryside house.” He mumbles. Hikaru shoots him a look that screams of annoyance at being reminded that he still doesn’t know what happened in the woods between Tamaki and his brother. “It’s just that I don’t get it. Why did Kaoru start taking care of the club’s finance?”

Hikaru shakes his head, deciding his doodle doesn’t seem like any recognizable object and leaving it like that – unfinished. “I don’t know.” It’s his reply. “I think he wants to help Kyouya-senpai?” He guesses.

“Oh.” Tamaki lowers the book and watches Kaoru speak to Chisuzu, moving his hand in the air, gesturing and explaining something they can’t hear about.

Soon after, Haruhi lifts her gaze and sees them. She arches an eyebrow at them, a hand coming up to point out to Kaoru they’re sitting at another table. Tamaki panics but Hikaru shakes his head, smile playing easily on his lips. Haruhi furrows her eyebrows and lowers the hand, his smile grows bigger and has something in it that Tamaki can’t describe. She nods slowly, and then shrugs, understanding whatever message Hikaru was conveying.

“You maybe should talk to Kyouya-senpai too.” Hikaru starts, dropping the pencil and bringing both hands behind his head, stretching backwards. “He needs to cut Kaoru some slacks.”

“Do you think my ideas are always outrageously expensive?”

“Yeah.” He says immediately, sounding completely unrepentant.

And they both laugh at the absurdity and honesty in that statement.

“How did Kyouya even get around making them work then?” And the amazement and admiration is so clear there that a lump settles in Hikaru’s throat making it hard to breath, much less to reply. “I know he’s good. But _that_ good? Wow.” He closes the book he was pretending to read, a hand caressing the cover. “If Kaoru can’t keep up with him…” Tamaki doesn’t finish the sentence, a feeling of fondness embedded into it.

Hikaru opens his mouth, not sure yet of what to say, how to explain without really explaining that Kaoru and Kyouya are together and if someone can keep up with the Shadow King, that’s his little brother. He doesn’t get a chance, however; because Kaoru spots them on his own and waves a hand and then makes a gesture for them to come sit with the others.

Kaoru’s smile is bright and Tamaki relaxes, Hikaru sees it in the way the blond’s smile shows it and in the way his shoulders slack a bit downward, peacefully.

Haruhi sends a questioning look that Hikaru can’t respond, not without giving too much away – and Kaoru has always been so good at taking and reading cues he can’t risk it.

*

A rhythmic music announces the game is over when Tamaki corners him, portable console uselessly forgotten in his hands. He’s distracted and alone – or he was. Hikaru and Haruhi are talking to Mori. And he stopped playing his videogame in order to watch Hani watch Kyouya with something indescribable in his eyes, an odd occurrence in Kaoru’s book.

So Tamaki catches him off guard with his giant and hopeful smile and a plate on his hand. “Cake?” He offers, and presents the piece of dessert that has survived Hani’s appetite.

“No, thanks.” Kaoru replies steadily, deciding to turn off the small device and inconspicuously spying on Hani and Kyouya’s interactions. Tamaki’s face falls. “Uh… I’m not hungry, that’s all.”

“But Kyouya said his apologies with cake and you took it really well.”

Kaoru blinks, surprised that the blond remembers that. He thinks for a bit and doesn’t make sense of Tamaki’s words. “I was mad at Kyouya-senpai back then.” He explains. “I’m not mad at you now, Milord. I’m just not hungry, I don’t really want any cake.”

“You’re not mad at me?” And the pure delight and happiness in his tone and eyes make Kaoru smile openly.

His sole attention drifts automatically from Hani to Tamaki, the memory of the Host King asking in the woods why he was so upset with him when that wasn’t the case springs to mind. Tamaki being perceptive is one of those things that leaves Kaoru hanging with a bunch of emotions he can’t control – much like what he feels for Hikaru.

“No, I’m not.” He has the mind to say and gives Tamaki the most reassuring smile he can.

“Are you sure? I’m sorry if I was mean the other day.” Tamaki pushes the plate more insistently towards him. “I just really have an amazing idea!” He proclaims automatically and then falters, realizing he’s going the same way he did before. “But yes, it is expensive. And if we need to save money…” He strikes a pose, hand on his forehead and eyes half-lidded. “Father will make sure our family survives the hard times.”

Kaoru laughs at him and takes the plate, he’s not hungry but he accepts the gesture nonetheless. “Sorry I’m not as good as Kyouya-senpai.” And he lifts a spoonful to his mouth.

Tamaki shakes his hand in the air dismissively. “It’s okay. No one’s as good as Kyouya.” He takes a step closer and whispers conspiratorially: “Not even me.”

“Would have never guessed.” It’s the sarcastic reply. The tone goes unnoticed by the blond though and he smiles ecstatically, happy that Kaoru is actually eating his gift. “Um, so we’re fine.” Kaoru says, testing a way out of this conversation.

“Only if you forgive Father for his impossibility to bring more money home.” Another dramatic pose and he clings to Kaoru’s shoulders, exaggerated tears falling from his eyes. “I’ll work harder!”

As if on cue, sensing Kaoru’s awkwardness, Hikaru swats the Host King away from him, sticking his tongue out at the older student. Haruhi and Mori come closer too, following the older twin’s steps.

“What do you think you’re doing to my little brother?” He protests jokingly and stands directly by Kaoru’s side, mirroring each other’s posture instantly and effortlessly.

“I’m just…” And the bright teary eyes turn to Haruhi. “I’ll work harder for you too, my dearest daughter! I’ll bring more money home for us to live happily ever after!” He cries out and hugs her.

Haruhi mumbles something under her breath that has Tamaki looking perplexed although the rest didn’t hear her properly and don’t react accordingly. Hikaru moves to swat him away from Haruhi like he did for Kaoru and the two engage in some silly fight over Tamaki being too annoying. Haruhi just sighs and moves out of their way.

Mori directs Kaoru a look that speaks volumes but he has a hard time reading all that’s written there and instead tries to inquire what’s going on between Hani and Kyouya that now are talking peacefully and mostly unaware of the exchange happening this side of the Third Music Room.

“It’s alright.” Mori offers, voice firm and calming. Kaoru nods. “Are you alright?”

It makes him smile. “Yeah.” He leaves the plate on the nearest table now that Tamaki isn’t paying him any attention. “I am.” Mori smiles at him. “Thanks for asking.”

*

The way Mori looks at Kaoru sending with his serious eyes some lofty answer to a question the younger hasn’t asked yet makes Kyouya move his attention from his accounts to the other hosts. It is truly endearing how they’ve become more than friends and share this sense of _family_. Kyouya sees the glee and affection drip from Tamaki’s whole body even though he’s pouting at Hikaru’s words.

“We’re happy, aren’t we?” Hani drops, sitting on the chair at his side, smile too big for his small face when accompanied by those large shining eyes.

He’s tempted to say they’re happy only for now. However, he feels content with the situation they’re in right now, things are good, things are fine. They, as a group of troublesome teens, are quite happy. What good could it bring to state the obvious in this case?

“It seems so.” And he saves the file he was working on and decides to take a break, the laptop screen going dark fairly quickly.

Kaoru gives Mori a particularly honest luminous smile and both Kyouya and Hani automatically smile with him.

“Kao-chan has been doing a good job, don’t you think?” The intonation makes it obvious the older student is talking about more than just Kaoru’s work for the club.

A satisfying popping sound echoes when he rotates his shoulders before replying. “He is.” But he doesn’t offer much else and Hani smiles, his full attention is set on trying to see through the glasses. Kyouya doesn’t know if he’s talking only about Kaoru’s work for the club or… “He’s good.” And there’s no explanation coming from the Shadow King.

Nonetheless, Hani seems to understand and nods happily, eyes going back to Kaoru and Mori.

Legs swinging from one side to the other, he leans into Kyouya. “Be good for him.” He whispers. “Takashi and I will try to be good to Hika-chan to help you two. And to help him too.” He leans away and relishes in the slightly confused stare of gray eyes.

Kyouya grins at the blond senior. “Help is always appreciated.” He casually mentions. “Although I don’t like owning people favors.” Hani giggles and Mori shoots a look their way but they ignore it. “If you need anything then, just let me know.”

Kaoru follows his senpai’s line of vision and his eyes land on Hani and Kyouya both smiling and looking suspiciously comfortable in each other’s company. Kaoru smiles at them and waves at Hani who responds the gesture with one of his own.

“You can actually do something for me.” He says, sweet yet imposing voice. “Make Kao-chan happy.” Kyouya arches an eyebrow and if he were one to blush, he’d probably have red cheeks by now. “And let him make you happy in exchange, okay Kyo-chan?”

And his eyes go wide as plates for a moment until he can school his expression.

Tamaki and Hikaru keep bickering at each other with Haruhi trying to calm them down or trying to get away, no one’s sure, and their foolish argument slips through his mind echoing in the room left for him to think about what Hani just said.

His heart beats a bit faster and he clears his throat. “Deal, Hani-senpai.”

“Good.” The other seals it with a huge adorable smile and a nod.

*

*

His sketch book has been neglected since he took on the responsibility of managing the club’s finance and a part of him craves for it _so badly_. He directs a cautious look towards Kyouya, who’s intently typing away on his laptop.

Kaoru sighs longingly.

His sketch book is buried under his math homework and it’s calling him strongly. He misses that the most; he can deal with less hours of playing videogames and less hours lying in bed watching the ceiling instead of doing productive things. But he misses sketching clothes so much that it _stings_ when he thinks about it. He wants to laugh at himself since he didn’t sketched before Haruhi won the game and forced to acknowledge their individuality – and now, it turns out that that hobby is a sort of an anchor for him that he didn’t notice before.

The numbers on the page in front of him are blurry and he feels too tired to try and make sense of them. But he’s not tired enough to draw this amazing two-pieces suit he imagined this morning in the shower.

After once last look towards Kyouya’s direction, he decides to go for it. Budget be damned. He reaches for his bag and extracts the notebook. It feels great having its weight in his hands, pencil already being taken into eager hands.

The scratching noise sounds heavenly nice to his ears, the first lines too foreign until it starts to take a recognizable form. A bright smile blossoms on his face, eyes alight and alive. His little finger gets smeared with the pencil’s graphite and he couldn’t care less when the pants are looking exactly how he imagined. He feels a giggle bubble up in his throat but he refuses to utter it, glad to be quiet enough to keep working and not disturb Kyouya. A few lines later and the giggle escapes without his permission although it sounds choked since he tries so hard to shut it up before it even sounds.

“That looks nice.” Kyouya’s voice startles him and he jumps up, knocking the other notebook to the floor.

The Ootori is standing right behind him, almost looming – not really doing it because he’s too classy to do that, mind you. But it’s imposing nonetheless and Kaoru emits a weak squeak of surprise.

“Senpai…” He says, alarmed and with an urgency as if he’s been caught doing something illegal. The older student hums and picks up the notebook, checking the last written page – the one Kaoru was working on before ditching it in favor of sketching and it’s actually half done. “Uh… I…” He tries again, voice strangled with worry. “I was going to finish that before leaving.”

The older student inspects the numbers and nods, closing it and giving it back. “Okay.” A shaky smile graces Kaoru’s lip making Kyouya frown. “You know you can backtrack on this, right?” The look of pure shock and the gasp lets him know that Kaoru is taking this the wrong way. He looks away. “I don’t mean us.” He whispers. “I mean this, doing this job for the club.”

“Oh.” He laughs relieved.

Kyouya coughs. “Well, to be honest you _can_ backtrack on us. But I’d be more upset about it.”

“Wow, so smooth senpai.” Kaoru jokes, leaving the notebook above the other one, covering his design.

“What I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to keep managing the club’s finance if you don’t want to, I know it can be boring especially for a devilish twin like yourself.” He explains, grinning.

“You also should know that Hitachiins don’t backtrack and don’t back down.” Kaoru answers daringly. “Never.” Kyouya looks unimpressed. “I just needed a break from it.”

The other nods and sits by his side, making a show of grabbing the notebook and finishing what’s left to do about the club’s account. Kaoru looks at him, all straight back and tense fingers doing calculations and writing down the numbers. It settles in his stomach how this has become familiar now, how having Kyouya sitting close and doing something completely unrelated to what he himself is doing has become a regular thing; he almost basks in it.

It feels nice despite the fact that they’re not really doing something together.

He goes back to finishing the suit, immense smile threatening to split his face in half. He knows Kyouya has an easy and small smile, the relaxed one he wears so rarely that probably only the hosts have seen it.

They work in silence for half an hour more or less and the Third Music Room provides such a tranquil atmosphere sometimes that it contrasts hugely with the busy buzz of normal club’s hours. Kaoru basks in this too, swinging his legs like a kid, carefully drawing line after line and shadowing some places to make the design look better.

He wishes he could actually make this one into a real piece of clothing, if only to watch Kyouya dressed in it. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head, deciding that this is done for now.

“What’s so funny?” Kyouya asks and it seems he’s done with _Kaoru_ ’s work too. A soft thud sounds when he closes the notebook. “Care to share?” And he raises an eyebrow; however, the small tinge of relaxation is still present and it warms Kaoru in a way he can’t actually explain.

“Nothing.” He lies. “Thank you.” He says next, tilting his head towards his notebook in Kyouya’s grip. “I was going to finish it though. I promise.” And the nervousness is back because he doesn’t want Kyouya to think he’s unable to do his own work.

“It’s okay.” Kyouya gives him the notebook back, a symbol of trust that Kaoru appreciates immediately and rewards with another honest smile. “And I meant it. _I mean it_.” He stresses. “You can stop doing this anytime if you feel like you don’t want to do it anymore.”

He licks his lips and observes the notebook and then his senpai’s face. “It’s not that I don’t want to.” Kaoru starts. “I just… Sometimes I need a break, I guess.” He gives a shaky smile. “It seems I’m not as good as you though, I can’t even bring good ideas to enlarge the budget.” A self-depreciating laugh escapes past his lips and Kyouya frowns.

“Stop it.”

Kaoru is taken aback by it. “Huh?”

“Stop it. Where did your Hitachiin self-confidence go?” Kyouya’s eyes are cryptic and harsh.

“Uh… I…” Kaoru looks around like he’s trapped somehow. “I left it with Hikaru?” He half jokes, wiggling his eyebrows and praying for Kyouya to be appeased.

Kyouya sighs and crosses his arms. “You don’t have to force it.”

“Um. Okay.”

He uncrosses his arms in an attempt to not come off as _that_ harsh. “You don’t need to try so hard Kaoru. You’re not disappointing anyone taking a break or not coming up with ideas.” His voice is steady and it makes Kaoru blink back tears. “You’re not disappointing me, you’re not disappointing your brother. You’re not disappointing Tamaki either. Do you understand me?” Kaoru meekly nods. “I’m going to sound cliché so you better never tell anyone this came out of my mouth but, just be yourself. Stop pushing yourself so hard, you’re good enough, you only need to stop worrying about not being good enough.”

Kaoru gives a watery chuckle and smiles. “You sound like a cheap teens’ movie.”

“If you tell anyone, no one will believe you.” He says daringly.

“Maybe Haruhi will.” Kaoru answers without really thinking it over, tapping the pencil against his chin.

Kyouya arches an eyebrow. “You talk to Haruhi about _me_?” The tone is slightly surprised and it makes Kaoru’s eyes widen.

“No.” He’s quick to say. “But it looks like Haruhi has actually seen through all of us.” He smiles sheepishly. “I bet she thinks you’re kind under all those sadistic sweet smiles.”

Kyouya scoffs but can’t hide his amusement. “What do _you_ think?”

He hums a noncommittal sound, aligning both notebooks and putting the pencil above them before turning to face the other again. “You’re not that bad.” Kaoru mutters, huge honest smile brightening his face. “Thanks.” He adds at last.

“I didn’t do anything.”

The younger one shakes his head. “Thank you. For trusting me with this.” Kyouya opens his mouth ready to reply but Kaoru leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “And for encouraging me.” He says after the chaste contact. “You’re cute when you’re being nice.” And it should be a joke, it should be said with a mocking voice – but Kaoru is sincere.

Kyouya wants to protest and smash such foolish notion. However, he doesn’t find it in him to reproach Kaoru when those golden eyes are alight with pure affection and his restless hands have settled gripping the hem of _Kyouya_ ’s jacket.

“I am not cute.” He manages to whisper before feeling the minutely pull and willingly enough he complies eliminating the distance between their bodies. “I am not kind either.” He grunts, one hand going for Kaoru’s neck and the other for his waist.

“Of course you are.” Kaoru counteracts lowly, pressing himself against Kyouya’s chest. “Cute _and_ kind.” He humorously mentions.

Kyouya scoffs again and shuts him up by kissing him deeply and languidly.

*

*

“D’aaaw, Haruhi!” Kaoru coos loudly and presses her face against his chest, smirking maliciously at Tamaki above her head. “You actually did it!” He adds more seriously now, releasing her after sensing her tense up and then struggle to escape his hold.

“I tried to.” She says, absently running her hands down the blue blazer to smooth the fabric.

“It’s the intention that counts.” Mori suddenly speaks, joining the twins in watching her with extreme fondness.

Kaoru beams at her sweetly and since Hani is perched on Mori’s shoulder she can see clear as day how both smiles seem eerily alike. She wouldn’t put it past Kaoru to be able to unconsciously copy their senpai’s gestures if only because the twins are great actors.

“Exactly.” Kaoru declares, softening and tuning down the smile.

Hikaru refocuses on her, leaving his little brother to ponder on what do to next because even after Haruhi’s attempt with the Film Club, they’re still projector-less.

“What is going on here?” Tamaki almost demands, eyeing Kaoru.

Kyouya shows up beside the blond practically out of nowhere making Hani smile wider; and although it seems he’s not paying attention because he’s checking his notebook, Kaoru can tell he’s intently listening.

“Kaoru had an idea for the club.” Hikaru nonchalantly drops, hooking an arm around Kaoru’s waist and the other around Haruhi’s elbow. Tamaki makes a face at the twin’s boldness but then the words down in on him.

“Really?”

Hani nods enthusiastically.

“It doesn’t matter. It won’t work out.” Kaoru answers lightly and sees Tamaki’s bright face fall to a gloomy grimace.

“I’m sorry.” Haruhi says, looking straight at him. “I tried to use what I’ve learnt here as a host but Arakawa-senpai became really rude when I mentioned the club.” She scowls and then shakes her head, shrugging at last.

Hikaru snorts. “Nothing new there.”

She sees Hani’s face turn somber for a moment before Mori squeezes his hand and then he’s back to his usual cheerfulness. It is kind of odd in an amazing way so she stores that interaction in her mind, thinking that she’s been missing so much probably.

“Was he rude to you?” Mori asks and she shakes her head again.

“No.” _Nothing I couldn’t handle_ rings obvious in the air even when it goes unsaid. Tamaki catches up and starts fussing over her, questioning why she went to talk to him, what did he say exactly, should they talk to the Ouran authority figures about this. “Stop it, senpai. I’m fine, stop overreacting.”

“Arakawa-senpai?” Kyouya mumbles without looking up.

Kaoru feels a cold shiver run down his spine and he laughs nervously, escaping gray serious eyes but not the curious violet ones belonging to Tamaki. “Ah yeah.”

“What was your idea?” He inquires, voice steady, and loudly snaps the notebook closed.

“I went asking for the projector. If we could borrow it for free for one afternoon.” Haruhi explains.

“Oouh.” Tamaki looks appreciatively at Kaoru. “Movie afternoon!” He proclaims, delighted with the idea.

Kyouya smirks. “Not bad.” He deadpans and Hikaru arches an eyebrow, annoyed – couldn't the Shadow King be a bit nicer to his brother or what?

Kaoru releases the sigh he didn’t know he was containing and bows a bit. “Thanks.” He smiles sheepishly. “Everyone wants to watch scary movies with their crush.”

“Either way, like I said, he didn’t agree.” Haruhi reminds them, scowl deepening.

Mori ruffles her hair affectionately and that makes her feel a bit better. When she looks up both Hitachiins and Tamaki look at her with admiration and she can’t feel bitter about this when Kaoru is telling her without words how grateful he is that she tried.

“It doesn’t matter.” The younger twin replies, moving his hands in the air in a vague gesture. “It’s not your fault. I will come up with something else.”

“You will.” Kyouya claims with a resolution that has Hikaru’s skin prickling with uneasiness – Kaoru, on the other hand, just grins.

“Hey…” And Tamaki’s voice comes so subdued that both Hikaru and Haruhi perk up with worry. “He didn’t say awful things to you, right? Arakawa-senpai I mean.”

Hikaru breaks into an immense smile. Haruhi blinks a few times before smiling too.

“I’m fine.” She assures and Kyouya nods, directing a look at Tamaki to drop the subject.

“Are you—?”

“Very well then.” He cuts Tamaki off before he has the chance to keep going. “We should get ready, the ladies will come in soon.”

*

Makoto is quietly and hurriedly hushing some conversation to Kaoru while Chisuzu tugs her along because club hours are over. Kaoru laughs loudly when she’s done with the anecdote, amused smile gracing her face, and it brings the attention of other girls who were leaving, some of them shoot daggers at Makoto while others look at Hikaru mildly baffled – he shrugs, unaffected.

“Let’s go.” Chisuzu prompts, shaking her head indulgently before sending a goodbye wave towards Tamaki and Kyouya’s general direction.

Haruhi says her goodbyes to her regulars and watches them go at last, the three girls blushing slightly.

Mori is about to close the Third Music Room’s door when he notices a boy standing there looking awkward. They look at each other and the boy shies away, but there’s no one else in the corridor to look at so he goes back at piercing Mori with an uncomfortable smile.

He makes an _hnn?_ kind of sound in acknowledgement and the boy squeaks and jumps in place, forcing a small nervous smile.

“What is it, Mori-senpai?” Haruhi comes to the door and sees him inspecting the other boy.

The twins and Tamaki follow her out of pure boredom while Hani goes because Mori seems a bit ill at ease.

“Oh you.” Haruhi and Kaoru say at the same time making Tamaki and Hikaru blink in astonishment.

Hani giggles at the oddly out of place synchronicity.

“Who is ‘oh you’?” Hikaru asks curtly, eyeing the boy up and down with something akin to a glare.

“Ummm…” Haruhi has troubles remembering his name.

But Kaoru has no such problems. “Nakamura-senpai.” He supplies.

The guy – Nakamura – smiles at Kaoru and nods.

“Yeah, though I asked you to call me by name.” Kaoru looks surprised but doesn’t comment on it. “Can I—?” He watches Mori for a second. “Can I talk to you? And Fujioka-san?”

“Sure.” He says while his brother answers “No.” louder.

“Nakamura-san!” Tamaki chimes in, and takes him by the wrist tugging him to his usual couch. “Come in, come in.” The blond sends Kyouya one look and the Ootori leaves his laptop in order to be part of the exchange. He nods towards the newcomer as a greeting.

“Do you know him, senpai?” Haruhi questions.

“Yes, he’s our classmate! Just along with Kyouya and myself, that is.” He explains minimally at her and goes back to tugging the boy along. “Whatever you want to tell my dearest Haruhi, you can do it in front of me, right?”

Nakamura blinks and claims his hand back, brushing some brown locks away from his face before smiling honestly making it obvious that he’s comfortable around Tamaki and Mori’s stoicism was making him nervous before.

“Of course.” He chuckles. “I just wanted to apologize in behalf of Yuuto-senpai.” And he turns around to direct an apologetic look towards Haruhi and Kaoru.

Hikaru snakes a possessive arm around Kaoru’s shoulder and the other around Haruhi’s, marching to Nakamura with a wicked grin that Kaoru doesn’t match.

“It’s okay. After all, I asked you not to apologize for what he said to us, Daisuke-senpai.” Kaoru replies easily, testing the name. “Arakawa-senpai doesn’t like me so it was only logical.” He laughs and automatically pulls Hikaru closer with an arm around his waist when he feels his brother tense up – Hikaru didn’t know that Kaoru had in fact gone to talk to that jerk before asking Haruhi to do it for him.

“Well, yeah.” Nakamura scratches the back of his neck. “But he didn’t need to be that gross, don’t you think? And Fujioka-san, you were really polite, he doesn’t even know you. I am terribly sorry about it.” She bows a bit, an appreciative light smile curving her lips. “And I am sorry he refused your petition, I think it would have been nice of us to let you guys use one of our projectors.”

Kyouya clears his throat. “You’re being a lousy host, you know that, right Tamaki?”

The blond King sighs explosively, gasping in surprise. “You’re right!” He exclaims. “Please sit down!”

“Would you like some tea and cake, Dai-chan?” Hani offers sweetly.

“Dai-chan?” He repeats, blinking. And then he starts laughing unashamedly noisily. “That’s fine.” He says when the laughter fit is over, easy smile on his face and a hand in the air. “I just came to talk to Hitachiin-san and Fujioka-san.” Tamaki nods overly enthusiastic, hand on his chin. “To apologize. That’s all.”

Kaoru moves away from his brother, disentangling both arms and leaving Haruhi to stare at Hikaru’s grumpy frown.

“Thank you. And don’t worry about it.” Kaoru dismisses sunnily.

Kyouya arches an eyebrow when Nakamura instead of responding, just blushes and babbles a few incoherent syllables that mean nothing. Hikaru grunts and meets his look with a scowl of his own.

It’s kind of funny how Hikaru gets excessively protective when someone outside of the Host Club is friendly with Kaoru. Supposing the guy knows this particular twin is Kaoru.

“So you don’t want tea and cake?” Hani pouts for a moment, teary eyes wide and sad.

“Oh, no. Thank you.”

Hani turns towards his cousin, still pouting. “He doesn’t want to have cake with us, Takashi.” He says dramatically.

“We can have cake on our own, Mitsukuni.” Mori deadpans and it brightens the smaller blond immediately.

Haruhi steps away from Hikaru and stands beside Nakamura. “They’re kind of weird, huh?” She says noticing his baffled expression.

“But they’re fine enough.” Kaoru mumbles, stepping on Nakamura’s other side. Hikaru swears something under his breath but Kaoru tries to remain calm about it.

Nakamura chuckles when Hani and Tamaki get excited about having commoners’ sweets instead of expensive cakes. “It looks like it.”

Tamaki turns to Kyouya and begs him something that the other refuses and simply turns around, ignoring the wailing Tamaki is emitting. Nakamura’s chuckle transform into something more nervously concerned.

“They’re _really_ weird.” Haruhi corrects herself, smiling fondly.

Nakamura inspects her a few minutes and then does the same to Kaoru, who returns the gaze minutely curious although he has the same affectionate smile in place. “But you get along so well.” He whispers at last, eyes piercing Kaoru with envious heat.

“Ah. That we do.” The younger twin concedes in an equally low voice.

“Yeah.” And it’s nothing more than a dreamy sigh.

Kaoru sees the nostalgic glint in his dark eyes and the sad soft smile that’s only directed at him and it breaks his heart a bit, and it dusts his cheeks pink at the same time as if he’s intruding in Nakamura’s private ruminations. He smiles back, tenderly, afraid of startling him if his lips curve too exaggeratedly.

Hikaru huffs and walks right past them, uttering some unsavory sentence through gritted teeth and disappearing into the side-room, surely to pick up his bag. When he dodges out of Kyouya’s way, he sends him daggers – Kaoru knows better than to misunderstand such meaningful glance; Kyouya, however, gives a one-shoulder shrug and lets it go.

“Did I say something wrong?” Nakamura asks after the scene, somewhat confused about the twin’s reticence or bad mood.

Kaoru shrugs too but smiles so kindly that it has the other smiling. “Nah. Hikaru is just like that, rude around new people. Nothing personal, senpai.” He offers calmly.

Haruhi watches them, frowning. However, she neglects telling Nakamura that Hikaru acts rudely around new people when that new people get attention from herself or Kaoru – or in this case, from both of them.

“Oh.” He says all the same as if he gets it. “Okay.” He shoots a look at Kyouya who’s looking directly at him and it gives him the creeps because this is probably the first time he has seen the Ootori without his polite but fake smile on. “I think I should get going.” And he nods his goodbye towards his classmates and senpais, noticing the complete obliviousness from Tamaki and Hani.

Kyouya does nod back at him and lifts the corner of his lips. Nakamura doesn’t know if that’s supposed to be a good sign or a bad one, he doesn’t really want to figure it out right now.

“Sure.” Kaoru utters, quite cheerfully, pretending to disregard Kyouya’s own look.

Haruhi sighs, storing all the information she can about his friends, not sure yet what good could that bring her – maybe she’s just spending too much time here and the ways of the Shadow King are rubbing off on her. She sighs again. “See you around, Nakamura-senpai.” She comments in a flat tone but accompanies the boy to the door and sees him out, Kaoru a few steps behind, waving at him.

“We also should get going.” Prompts Kyouya and everyone agree readily.

*

*

The howl that leaves past Tamaki’s mouth is too loud for normal human hearing and everyone around winces involuntarily. The twins shriek and groan unhappily at the same time while Tamaki only goes for Kyouya’s arm, whining about _the children being indecent with each other_. Haruhi blushes slightly and gasps loudly in surprise but she’s nowhere near Tamaki’s decibels and simply looks away, huffing and pretending to be annoyed more than anything.

Kyouya, Kaoru can see, is showing no emotion which is mildly worrisome.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Hikaru rushes to say from his kneeling position on the floor in front of his brother, hands clearly working the zipper of Kaoru’s classic blue denims – the rest of the typical Ouran uniform in place.

“And _what exactly_ are you doing?!” Tamaki all but shouts, still clawing at Kyouya’s arm. The answer he gets is two Hitachiins flushing a nice color that almost matches their hair.

Hikaru takes a breath and stands up. “The zipper got stuck.” He offers, brushing non-existent particles of dust from the wrinkled fabric of his pant’s knees.

“I’m stuck.” Kaoru adds in the most pitiful voice he can muster and gives them puppy dog eyes.

“Really?” Haruhi asks, arching an eyebrow, unbelieving but at least she’s looking in their general direction now.

“Yes!” They complain in unison.

“Help us Haruhi!” Hikaru pleads, advancing towards her and taking her by the hand, dragging her further into the Third Music Room. “Don’t you have some commoners’ solution for this?”

“Uh…” Kaoru watches her trail off with lighted-up eyes and childish hope. “I’m afraid not. Sorry.” His face falls. “Really sorry.”

“But why are you wearing denims?” Tamaki comments, leaving the horror and shock aside.

Kyouya sighs. “I told you not to go for the cowboy cosplay.” And he unclasps the blond from his arm with a shove. “Free clothes only mean one thing.”

“They’re faulty!” Hikaru breathes out in utter fright.

Kaoru pales. “But…” And he pouts adorably. “The guy told me they were good.” The younger twin complains in such a whiny pitch that makes Kyouya look at him suspiciously.

Something’s up, he knows it. And by the way Haruhi’s frowning, she’s suspicious too. Nonetheless, he decides to play along.

“What do I talk to you for? If you’re still going to do as you please without listening to a word I say.” He sighs again feigning being tired of having to reprimand the twins – which may or may not be actually true.

Hikaru glares at him while Kaoru shrinks in on himself, another pitiful sound escaping from the back of his throat. It seems to remind Tamaki of the little storage closet incident because he’s blushing at the tiny noise Kaoru produced and _that_ directs Hikaru’s apparent anger from Kyouya to the Host King. Haruhi immediately steps in, smacking Tamaki in the head as a preventive measure and to appease Hikaru a bit, she doesn’t use extreme force so it’s okay and it brings Tamaki out of his momentary stupor.

Kyouya sees for a moment a flash of amusement in Kaoru’s eyes but as soon as it shows, it disappears to leave room for his submissive act.

“So what do we do now?” Hikaru demands, arms crossed and tapping his feet impatiently.

Tamaki straightens at once, resting his hand on the older twin’s shoulder and smiling reassuringly. The other one rises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. Kyouya can relate.

“What can we do?” Haruhi rephrases. “Should we cut the denims?”

“No!” The twins protest in unison.

“An associate of our mother lent us these, we can’t destroy them even if they’re faulty. We have to give them back at the end of the month.” Kaoru explains.

“We can’t damage the clothes.” Hikaru emphasizes.

Tamaki nods and Kyouya pushes his glasses up his nose, still not sure what this is all about.

The twins turn up pleading looks at Haruhi, expecting her to magically come up with a way to fix the problem they’re in now.

She holds her hands up and shakes her head. “Any other ideas?”

“Ideas for what?” Hani’s voice comes from the door that Mori has opened soundlessly. “What’s going on?” He asks as they step inside, looking at the other hosts for some sort of clue.

“Zipper got stuck!” Kaoru whines pouting, sudden glassy eyes focused on Kyouya instead of the blond older student. He gives him a smirk and for a very brief moment, Kaoru responds the gesture with a grin of his own. _Oh, so that’s it_. “Help me, senpai?” He basically begs.

Tamaki sucks in a breath and blushes, Hikaru splutters something under his breath that neither he nor Haruhi catch but the older twin is looking away slightly embarrassed.

Kyouya sighs a third time for dramatic effect. “I’ll see what I can do.” He enunciates clearly and walks heavily, slowly towards Kaoru.

Everyone else is paying attention to the exchange so they don’t notice Mori’s amused smile – Hani isn’t watching him either but he just knows it and smiles too, repressing a giggle.

“Kyouya?” Tamaki’s voice trembles and comes in a soft whispering mumble. And it basically goes unheard as the mentioned boy stops a few steps away from Kaoru.

Complete silence falls upon them.

Until Hikaru coughs and it sets his brother into motion.

“Help me?” He repeats, shy smile in place.

Haruhi looks away too.

Kyouya hooks both index fingers in the belt loops and forces Kaoru to take a step forward, he stumbles a bit but gracefully avoids crashing into the other’s chest.

“Spread your legs.” Kyouya commands steadily.

Tamaki makes another unidentified sound that precedes a groan from Hikaru. Kaoru, on the other hand, complies rather quickly, making the Shadow King smirk even more openly – if Hikaru were watching, he’d have the creeps by now.

A hand untangles from the belt loop and two fingers delicately tap on Kaoru’s thigh. “Not so much. I meant: spread your legs a bit.”

Kaoru complies again, giving a nervous meek laugh that is fun and nerve-wracking at the same time. It makes Haruhi look at them and open her mouth, ready to protest or point something out but Mori puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head once, indicating that it’s okay. She was actually expecting to see his senpai frowning or at least with a severe tinge in his eyes or that diminutive downward curve of lips because he isn’t always fine with certain games and acts; however, he’s smiling easily and kindly – so she stores this information too.

“This way?” The younger twin offers, moving his legs until they’re only spread shoulder-width.

“Exactly.” He purrs and it’s such a sexy sound that Kaoru’s blush is real this time around.

Hikaru groans unrepentantly noisily again and Haruhi blinks her surprise away, both ignoring Tamaki who’s beside them in the middle of petrifying himself with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide like saucers. In any other occasion, it’d be funny – now, however, the act in front of them is infinitely more demanding of their attention.

Silly laughter keeps bubbling up in Hani’s throat so he buries his face in Usa-chan’s back for a moment until a soft sound breathed out makes him take a peek at the two boys. Kyouya’s hands have travelled to the zipper, fingering slowly the unbuttoned button above said zipper; Hani seems amused at the development.

Ironically, Kyouya isn’t watching his hands, he’s watching Kaoru’s eyes as intently as possible even with the interference of glasses. His smile is plastered on, not completely fake but not completely polite either.

Hikaru pokes Tamaki on the cheek, afraid for an instant about the blond not breathing; nonetheless, Tamaki twitches and babbles incoherent noises (something that suspiciously sounds like _Kyouya_ and _devilish twin number two_ and _what the actual f—_ ) so he smiles a bit, trying to ignore his little brother being so close to the Shadow King.

Haruhi clears her throat, expecting them to get this over with soon.

Kyouya’s smile turns into a quite dark smirk that has Kaoru shivering and biting his lips in an imitation of an innocent gesture. He leans down, pressing his smirk into Kaoru’s ear and Tamaki gives another weak protest that makes no sense.

“So after I told you to be yourself, your best idea is to have me undressing you on tape?” He whispers lowly so that only Kaoru can hear him.

The boy gasps surprised but recovers quickly and a grin curves his lips without giving it importance since Kyouya’s head is hiding his face from Renge’s camera, he doesn’t need to keep the submissive act as long as Kyouya keeps himself right there.

“What, don’t you like it?” He tries to turn his own head enough to prevent the others from reading his lips. “After all, you’re the one keeping condoms at hand.” Kyouya arches an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Don’t you like the preview?” He sounds cheeky and carelessly bold even when they keep talking in hushed voices.

Kyouya chuckles softly. “Fair enough.” Hands press lightly into his abdomen reminding the younger twin where exactly they are. “Should I try to unzip you then?”

Kaoru shivers again and nods. “Please.” And he grabs the other by the lapels of his standard blue blazer, knuckles going white at the forceful grip because his knees have suddenly weakened and it’s kind of hard to stand upright.

Mori’s the one clearing his throat this time and it feels a bit out of character, what with his amused smile still in place; however, no one questions it. Hani finally releases the giggle he was repressing and keeps spying them between Usa-chan’s long fluffy ears.

“Goddammit.” Hikaru grunts, uncomfortable.

In a swift movement, the Shadow King actually manages to unzip the denims – the cloth not representing any kind of real trouble – revealing creamy skin and purple underwear for everyone to see. He gives him a flat look, nonetheless schools his expression quick enough. For a moment, he’s expecting Kaoru to laugh it off and peck him, and then Kyouya remembers they’re not alone and Renge must be hidden somewhere, watching and filming as per Kaoru’s orders. He steps back.

“What?” Haruhi blinks, watching how easy that was. “But the zipper isn’t even…” She cuts herself off. “Do I want to know?”

Hani giggles again. “Yup.” He says and she’s not sure if he’s answering her or simply copying Mori’s usual one word reply.

Kyouya feels like sighing again but refrains from doing so, he has already sighed too many times in the past minutes. Instead, he pushes his glasses up his noise and observes Kaoru’s features go back to playfully devious.

“I take it that you’ll edit and commercialize this video, am I right?”

“Of course.” He replies while rearranging his appearance, denims being zipped up one more time for obvious reasons.

“Video?” Tamaki squeaks devoid of dramatics, pure and unadulterated bafflement only present. His eyes are still as open as huge saucers.

“Exactly. There it is, the hidden camera.” He points somewhere to his left and waves. “Say hi to Renge guys.”

In fact, there’s a tiny red light coming from a suspicious picture set on one of the tables.

“It was Kaoru’s idea to get money for the club – a provocative video to sell.” Hikaru explains and when he gets no response whatsoever, pokes the King on the cheek a few more times. “Um. I think you’ve broken Milord?”

“He will come out of it soon enough.” Kyouya dismisses it, walking to his usual table to start working.

“A video?” Haruhi probes. “Really?” She pierces Kaoru with an annoyed look. “Don’t you think this is a bit below the belt? To sell the girls a video that is nothing but a bait? Even for you, Kyouya-senpai, it seems a bit too much.”

“A bait?” Tamaki croaks with Hikaru still poking him and pulling his hair now and then since he doesn’t really react.

“That’s because I had nothing to do with it.” He sends some sort of dare to Haruhi and despite the fact that she’s not backing down, she’s not directly challenging him back either. “It was all Kaoru’s, I just played along as Hikaru and all of you did to be honest.”

Kaoru grins smugly. “Ah Haruhi!” He exclaims. “Next time I’ll make sure you’re the one undressing me then!” And he winks at her saucily making Hikaru choke on his own spit and Hani giggles some more.

It also sets Tamaki into motion and he roars upset.

Haruhi glares at him. “Don’t you dare.” She utters, taking a step back effectively avoiding the hug-attack Tamaki had launched at her.

He laughs it off easily, waving a hand in the air, disregarding the thought. “Nah, it’s okay. I wouldn’t have someone so girly undressing me either way.” He says before realizing what he’s implying.

Both Kaoru and Tamaki take a few seconds to get the words through their thick skulls but once it downs in on them, they wear an horrified expression of complete shock – Tamaki because he didn’t know Kaoru was gay; Kaoru because he wasn’t expecting such confession with such a weird timing.

Haruhi blinks a few times and looks around as if she’s dreaming.

“Well.” Hikaru coughs falsely, giving his twin a rueful smile. “Now _that_ ’s coming out of the closet, bro.”

“Oh.” She breathes out, understanding pouring out from her sweet smile.

 “No… I… I mean…” However, nothing makes enough sense to explain his slip of the tongue.

Hani claps his hands and offers him a tender smile along with warm eyes. “That’s really brave, Kao-chan. We’re proud of you.” And Mori nods, looking affectionately at him.

Tamaki shakes his head dramatically. “No, wait. Kaoru _what_?” The blond King washes away the horror in his expression, leaving only doubt and slight confusion instead.

“I…” But Kaoru is stuck in second gear, his head feels sluggish and he can’t think anything coherent.

Hikaru gives him a one-armed hug, sticking his tongue out to Tamaki. “Easy Milord, you may turn your tiny brain into jell-o if you keep thinking that hard. It’s not that complicated, really.”

“Hikaru is right.” Haruhi retorts, mildly annoyed at Tamaki.

Kaoru takes a deep breath, willing the dizziness to leave. He directs a look at Kyouya, the only one who hasn’t made himself part of the exchange, and he’s looking back at him with gray compassionate eyes, lips twitching between a caring smile and an exasperated one.

He shrugs, returning the half embrace. “Yeah, Milord. What’s the problem?” His voice isn’t as carefree as he’d have liked but it doesn’t come out as strained as it could considering he just outed himself without noticing.

Tamaki squirms under everyone else’s gaze. “Um.” He turns his puppy dog eyes at Kyouya. “Mother?”

The Shadow King levels him with a saccharine smile. “Shouldn’t you be glad, Father? If Kaoru only likes manly boys that means there’s only one devilish twin trying to steal Haruhi’s innocence.”

Hikaru gapes at him and his inconspicuous smile while Tamaki’s face lights with a pink tinge despite his nodding in acceptance.

“Senpai!” Kaoru chokes out.

“Oh shut up. No one is stealing my innocence.” Haruhi claims, ignoring everyone and going to the side-room. “And by the way, Kaoru, shouldn’t you check on Renge? For all you know she already sold that tape with your confession.” She manages to call after herself before hearing the door slamming loudly and Kaoru’s furious steps rushing to do just that while swearing under his breath.

She smiles to herself when she hears Hikaru groaning and going after his brother and Tamaki whining at Kyouya for such shameless display before _their darling daughter_. She summons those understanding eyes of Mori and thinks about this family she has gained without realizing.

Yeah, it’s just like they agreed with Nakamura-senpai – they are _really_ weird but get along _so_ well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki cocks his head and blinks a few times, easy smile still in place. “I just feel like you’re hiding something from me.” Every fiber on Kyouya’s body is on red alert. “You’re my best friend. Best friends don’t hide things from each other.”

“Can I come in?” Mori asks solemnly while noiselessly closing the Third Music Room’s door behind him. He directs a tender look at Kyouya that leaves the Shadow King smiling at himself in spite of everything.

The place is deserted except for them, too early to have the cleaning staff showing up but too late for most of the students to stay at school. Blue-ish sky turns the pink walls into strange colors that combine nicely with Kyouya’s practically motionless shadow.

“Of course. I don’t own the place, you’re free to come and go as you wish.” He answers, minding the displayed huge pictures of the same painting on the table.

Mori doesn’t comment on them or the brown envelope in which they surely came. For a moment he thinks the person portrayed is Kaoru, what with the red hair and pink skin all over the place. However, he refrains from mentioning it and as he comes closer he notes that in fact the figure looks more like a curvy long-haired woman than his club mate.

“What can I do for you, Mori-senpai?” Kyouya questions, leaving the biggest query unsaid – where is Hani and why is Mori all alone right now.

The older student considers it attentively and Kyouya has the mind to not hide the pictures. It’s too late, he knows, since Mori has already seen them and hiding them would be even worse than pretend they’re something pointless.

For a moment the wind picks up brusquely and Mori’s own shadow becomes oversized and undulating.

“Kaoru.” He utters in a steady voice meant to be completely neutral. However, the smile that breaks out right after is soft and indulging. Like a parent prompting his child to confess eating the last cookie, a totally harmless crime.

“What about him?” Kyouya counteracts, collecting everything on the table meticulously. He neatly puts the pictures inside the envelope and Mori just gets it, he wasn’t supposed to have seen them.

Morinozukas in general are of few words, what you want to say can be shown with actions most of the time. Right now though, Mori isn’t so sure how to show what he wants to say – to be honest, he doesn’t even know how to utter it.

The wind settles not before almost blowing away a tiny paper that was in between the last two pictures Kyouya took to put away. The boy manages to grab it before it flies too far from his reach and Mori blinks because the last of the sun is making it hard to focus on those unintentionally steely eyes.

“You’re good.” A brief pause has Kyouya pushing his glasses up his nose and fighting the urge to glare at the other. “You two.” He continues. “I’m glad.”

And it makes perfect sense for the two oldest club members to come to Kyouya to give him their blessing of sorts. It doesn’t make that much sense in the Ootori’s mind but he appreciates it nonetheless, avoiding that corner in his brain that only wants to remind him that his best friend doesn’t know a thing yet and that his family may not be _that_ receptive.

He nods minutely and gives Mori a half smile. “Thank you.” _I’m glad too_.

He can’t bring himself to be more obvious, more vocal. His senpai doesn’t need him to be either, so they’re even.

It’s not really about what he says – it’s all about how he says it. It’s all about what he implies, what Kaoru makes Kyouya try to articulate in as few words as possible. It’s in the tone, in the inflexion.

It may be in the way Kyouya has come out of his shell just as much as the twins.

Mori observes him, standing straight and looking older than he has the right to be. Eyes tired but comically warm since that time spent in the countryside house; even before that, he remembers Kyouya _glowing_ on his own terms.

“Good.”

“Is there something else?” He asks, somewhat amazed at Mori’s mute but clear-as-day pleasant acceptance of this relationship. The older boy nods but doesn’t reply with words. “And that would be…?” Kyouya prompts patiently.

“Hikaru.” Mori speaks at last. Kyouya arches an eyebrow and leaves the brown envelope above his shut laptop, room completely silent except for the low howling the wind produces. “Is still unsure.” He adds carefully since he doesn’t know how to explain Hikaru’s thought process.

It’s not as if Kyouya understands Hikaru either just because he likes Kaoru now.

“I see.”

To be fair, he doesn’t even understand Kaoru, so.

Mori makes an _Hnn_ kind of sound and Kyouya hears in his silence the way Mori has become much closer to the older twin. He supposes everyone has their favorites.

“Hitachiins are quite unpredictable, don’t you think?” Kyouya mentions lightly, amused at Mori’s soft intake of breath at the realization that he’s being accused of having a favorite twin.

If he were a different boy – because no matter what he projects to the rest of the world, Morinozuka Takashi is still a boy –, he would be blushing by now. Maybe Kyouya too. However, they both have been taught what it’s expected of them without any other lesson on how to be like other kids. It has come in handy, Kyouya muses to himself, although Mori probably has other ideas.

But the thing is that the late afternoon finds two friends who barely speak to each other and yet are amazingly aware of what’s going on with the other and what makes them feel good and what makes them uncomfortable. And in that same line of friendship, it seems obvious that Mori comes to Kyouya with an evident truth.

“They are.” Mori concedes because there’s nothing he can say to prove that statement wrong. And he cares about the twins and about Kyouya and somewhere in between, his concerns have merged since Kaoru and Kyouya have become a couple – even if unofficially. “Hikaru knows and accepts it.” Kyouya nods slowly and measurably. “But he worries too.”

He chuckles and takes his laptop to put it inside his suitcase, leaving the envelope on the other side of the table. “That he does.” He mumbles more to himself than anything.

It doesn’t matter who each twin falls in love with, there’s an undeniable bond that ties them together and won’t ever be broken. Trying to come in between them is not only foolish but futile. That much the rest of the Host Club knows.

That much the rest of the Host Club respects and protects.

“We’re here.”

Kyouya takes a deep breath, this feels a bit too much. “I know.” _I appreciate it_.

Hani’s cheerful voice rings in his head, promising to help Hikaru, to be good to Hikaru – as long as Kyouya himself can be good for Kaoru. It sounds distant and as if it was some sort of joke or bad dream. And it wasn’t, it isn’t. He has fallen for the younger Hitachiin and his senpais have noticed it, Kaoru’s brother has noticed it. So here they are, accepting help from Mori and Hani.

“For anything you may need.” Mori breathes out so lowly that Kyouya thinks for a moment the sentence was a figment of his imagination.

It wasn’t and the look he’s receiving bores a hole into his forehead even though the other isn’t glaring at him or anything. It weights him down, it’s more than a reminder. He is choosing here and he has to protect his choice. Mori and Hani are doing the same, choosing to help them, choosing to stand on their side.

Kyouya feels warmth fill his chest and constrict his guts, a sudden lump in his throat making it hard to breathe.

Mori smiles, knowing, patient. Helpful as always. More wise than he has the right to be due to his age.

“Thank you.” He barely replies, voice almost cracking. Mori understands and nods – all silent approval and affection. “It is reciprocated.” He says, because really, it is. Kyouya won’t ever judge his senpais’ decisions or ways of living.

Kyouya has been accused of being icy and heartless, and that’s pretty close to reality. Then again, he met a half French blond who turned his ( _their_ ) world upside down and made them know things that seemed impossible before he arrived – more like crashed himself into their lives.

He feels like he’s chocking with his own emotions all stuck in his throat. Because no matter what he projects to the world, Ootori Kyouya is just as much of a boy as Mori. And he has made friends, more than mere connections, he has learned to love and Tamaki along with the rest of the hosts have taught him to be a good friend – if only one who pretends coldness.

“We know.” Mori claims, resting a hand on Kyouya’s shoulder and squeezing enough to prove a point.

And if he notices a pair of glasses sliding down an aristocratic nose to show full-of-emotion glassy eyes, he doesn’t say a thing.

*

The soft music guides him through familiar corridors and hallways that are turned into nothingness as the notes speed a bit and the in crescendo becomes romantically loud.

Kyouya wants to clap and possibly hug Tamaki and kiss those fingertips because it shouldn’t be possible for simple mortals to produce such sentimental music and make others _feel_ so completely.

He may be quite emotional after his talk with Mori but Tamaki’s music always makes him heart-wrenchingly aware of his raw feelings.

So he leans on the doorframe and waits for the music to end on its own accord, watching Tamaki sway gently at the same rhythm.

“There’s no one in the house to show off your musical talents, Tamaki.” He says when it all ceases. His voice is tender and his eyes are glassy again but the blond simply smiles and pretends he doesn’t notice the emotion he just brought up by playing the piano. “Nor my siblings nor my father are here.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Ah. Now you’re just flattering me, I see.”

Tamaki laughs and it sounds as lovely and melodic as the sweet notes from before. Kyouya smiles with him.

“You’re late though.”

And he rises an eyebrow at this. “We didn’t arrange a meeting. So I’m pretty sure I’m not late then.”

Tamaki gets up from the stool and takes a few steps towards him, still smiling. “You’re late.” He insists.

The funny thing is that Kyouya _believes_ him. “I am, am I not?”

“Of course.” Tamaki claims all regal. “Nonetheless, I forgive you.” And he beams a bright smile and Kyouya just has to sigh exasperated.

“Clearly, your magnificent nature makes you forgive my lateness.” He deadpans and turns around to walk away.

“Clearly.”

Steps behind let him know that Tamaki is following with a rhythmic walk that intones the music he just played. It amuses Kyouya but he doesn’t mention it since he’s sure Tamaki hasn’t noticed it himself and he won’t burst the bubble.

A young maid watches them pass by and bows, Tamaki doesn’t resist it and takes the chance to bow even more greatly and kiss her hand, sweetly asking for some tea to be prepared for them. The maid may be young but she’s used to Tamaki’s antics by now and simply giggles and swats him away, promising to make the best tea he has yet to taste.

Kyouya hides his smile and shakes his head, he doesn’t even bother to pretend he’s not listening when Tamaki pitifully calls after her since he can’t believe his seducer façade didn’t work.

“So what did you want?” He presses, getting into his room and hearing a moment after the door close behind Tamaki.

The other doesn’t answer directly. “What took you so long?” He says instead, gracefully flopping down onto the sofa.

Kyouya smiles beatifically and leaves the suitcase and envelope on his desk.

“I was finishing some things for the club. The video is selling quite well and we have enough money for that rambunctious idea of yours.”

“That wasn’t like you.” And Tamaki’s voice sounds strangely wise.

“What, staying late working?”

“Not that.” Kyouya knows it’s not that, and the way Tamaki just exudes this harmonic but reproachful aura makes him want to shiver. “The video.”

Ah.

“Because it wasn’t.” He sits right in front of the blond. “It was Kaoru’s doing, I’ve already told you this.”

Tamaki nods. “Either way, it wasn’t like you to go with it.” _You were left too exposed_ rings in the words that he refuses to utter.

The funny thing is that Tamaki is right. Kyouya let himself get carried away with Kaoru’s intoxicating presence and it seemed so innocuous at the moment – but now it’s clear that he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t already feel close to the twin.

“Well, what’s done is done. And I’m not complaining about the increase in income.” He shrugs because there’s nothing he can say or do to actually explain himself.

And Tamaki isn’t simply looking at him; he’s watching him, inspecting him, his violet eyes a mix of familiar wisdom and obvious knowledge of cause that clashes so differently with his usual cluelessness and naivety. And even then, it’s still Tamaki-like.

“I worry about you.” The blond calmly mentions.

“Shouldn’t you worry about your family’s sudden interest in you as the Suoh heir?” It may be a little below the belt, Kyouya knows, so his voice remains levelly placid and free from any fake emotion.

As a reply, Tamaki cocks his head and blinks a few times, easy smile still in place. “I just feel like you’re hiding something from me.” Every fiber on Kyouya’s body is on red alert. “You’re my best friend. Best friends don’t hide things from each other.”

He smiles nonetheless. “Hiding something from you?” Kyouya intones carefully. “Like what? Like the fact that I’m secretly dating Kaoru and using his crush on me to make him work harder for the Host Club?” He smirks at the end purely to make Tamaki squeak like a scared little kid.

There’s a heartbeat of silence and Kyouya knows he has dispatched the truth amongst the lies expertly enough for Tamaki to not believe any of it. Which is a relief somehow, and it makes his guts twist uncomfortably all the same.

“Kyouyaaaaaa!” The blond splutters and complains and throws himself at Kyouya all the while wailing at how he didn’t mean that and why is he so insensitive and evil.

He doesn’t mind the babbling and pinches his cheek, moving him away. “What is your concern with Kaoru lately? You seem to bring him up in our conversations a lot.” Tamaki makes a face. “Oh, maybe it’s you the one who’s harboring a crush on a devilish twin, hmm.”

Tamaki splutters some more. “That’s not the case!” He sits back down on his spot, caressing his mistreated cheek. “You know, Hikaru told me to talk to you about Kaoru.”

Kyouya debates with himself if he wants to hear the whole story or not. Who knows what Hikaru _thinks_? Particularly of Kyouya when it comes to the younger twin. He truly believes that Hikaru doesn’t hate him, he also believes Hikaru when he says he’s okay with them. And yet…

“Oh? About what exactly?” He feigns innocence.

“He told me that you should cut Kaoru some slacks.”

“I wasn’t aware of the fact that I was pushing Kaoru to do things he didn’t want to. I’m under the impression that he’s helping me and doing all these things for the club because he wants to.”

“Somehow I don’t feel that’s exactly what Hikaru meant.” Kyouya inquires him silently with an arched eyebrow. “Well, Hikaru loves Kaoru like no one else so maybe he’s a bit biased but I feel he thinks you’re being unfair to Kaoru. Or something like that.”

“Unfair to him _how_?”

Tamaki shrugs. “You should know.” Kyouya looks at him coldly. “I think you actually know. And Hikaru knows you know.”

It’s a strange piece of wisdom for Tamaki to impart but Kyouya accept it nonetheless, the blond might be right.

“So now you’re a Hitachiin whisperer, how interesting.” The Shadow King says instead, paving the path towards another conversation because this one has reached its ending point, he already can tell.

Besides, Tamaki doesn’t need to know he’s right.

“I’m not!” He scoffs and cries out and Kyouya pinches his cheeks once more, diverting his attention by mentioning the fact that the maid hasn’t come yet with the promised tea. Tamaki gasps and stands overtly dramatic. “I shall see what happened!” He announces all grandiose and disappears in less than two seconds.

Kyouya sighs to himself trying to regain his composure.

“Cut Kaoru some slacks?” He whispers in the suddenly silent room. _As if Hikaru could possibly know what’s best in their relationship_. He throws a hand over his eyes, carelessly moving the glasses aside. “I know I’m being unfair to him?”

He thinks of fiery golden eyes and confident words in hushed tones – and maybe Kaoru is the one who’s being unfair; to him. He thinks of the other boy and it makes him feel feeble and _loved_. He smiles and shakes his head, yes, he needs to cut Kaoru some slacks, Hikaru can think that if he wants to.

After all, Kyouya _knows_ now. He only hopes Kaoru doesn’t, because he has the Ootori wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
